Glash
by Olivarry8669
Summary: Barry goes to live with his aunt and uncle in Lima Ohio an changes his name to Sebastian Smythe as Iris tells him to go so he can have a normal high school life in Lima he meet's his cousin Rachel Berry and her friends where he also meets his old friend Blaine Anderson they get together then he meets Oliver Queen and the other Queen kids Oliver and Barry hit it off life gets fun


This story is not done yet but when it's complete I will add it. I don't own Flash Arrow Glee or any other shows I use in my story it would make life easy I just own the voices that are in my head

My Name is Barry Allen a.k.a The Flash but we will get to that later

That's me eleven years old running I'm always running this time I wasn't fast enough Tony and his friends where beating me up cause he was picking on some kid and I told him to stop. I get home my mom asks what happened I tell her as she is addressing my wound dad gets home Barry got in a fight an won at boy oh and don't do it again later that night I see the water in my fish tank float up and hear nose's downstairs. I get out of bed and go downstairs an see red and yellow lighting around my mom I yell and she says stay back the man in yellow stabs my mom in the heart and she falls the man in red takes me out of the house and down the road a few blocks an then he's gone. by the time I get home the cops are taking my dad out in handcuffs an puts him in the back of a cop car I yell dad as he tells me don't go inside I go inside and see my mom as I yell mom Joe West grabs me as they cover my mom up I now live with Joe and his daughter Iris. Iris is my best friend she is the only one who believes me about the man in yellow killing my mom. Flash Forward we are about to get out of school for the summer before high school I've been dealing with bully's since I was eleven years old but it got worse when my dad was convicted of my mom's murder the worse one is Tony Woodward Iris has my back I'm tried of fighting she sees that plus I tell her everything she is my best friend Iris and I get home from school and call Joe but he's still at work. Iris says Barry can we talk? sure Barry says Iris asks what's wrong with you Barry? what do you mean Barry asks Iris? you know what I mean Barry you don't fight back anymore what's the point Barry States? Barry Iris says look Barry I love you your my best friend and this is hard for me to say but maybe you should call your aunt and uncle in Ohio and see if you can live with them for your high school years. What Barry asks? this way you get out of Central City go somewhere no one knows what happened to you Iris says. Barry was thinking about it but what about Joe I don't want to hurt him Barry states! Really Barry your like a son to him he would want you to go and be happy Iris tells him we can talk to him about it at dinner and with that Iris goes into the kitchen to make dinner Barry says you making dinner he's going to know something is up Barr says jokingly Iris sticks her tough out at him. Joe walks in as he calls his kids Barry, Iris I'm home ok dad dinner is almost ready oh the two of you making dinner what's going on he asks? Iris and I where taking and I was thinking about living with my aunt an uncle on my moms side for my high school years Barry tells him. Is this really what you want son Joe asks yeah it is I'm tried of the bullying and leaving Central City might do me some good you know I love you Joe and your like my dad but if you want me to stay I will. Barry I just want you to be happy son and you know this will always be your home Joe tells him I know Barry replays. Barry calls his aunt and uncle they pick up the phone on the third ring Smythe residents. Hey aunt Grace it's me Barry Allen oh hello Barry is uncle Will around yeah can I talk to both of you one second sweetie Grace says. His aunt Grace was back on the phone with his uncle Will hello Barry how are you doing? good I'm just calling to see if I can come live with you and aunt Grace for my high school years? Barry asks what happened with Joe nothing I just want a change from Central City somewhere no one knows what happened besides family. Grace and Will look at each other then said if Joe doesn't mind then we would love to have you here buddy Will says as Grace asks can we talk to Joe? Barry gives Joe the phone so he can talk to them. Joe tells them how Barry has been dealing with bully's and how he feels it will be good for Barry to get out of Central city where no one knows him Joe says he gives the phone back to Barry and his uncle Will says we will get the plane ticket and you can come down in August so we can get you in school ok thanks uncle Will love you bye Barry hangs up the phone. Barry looks at Joe and Iris and asks are you two sure you'll okay with this? Joe and Iris look at each other then at Barry as he says yes son Iris hits him in the arm Barry looks at Joe and asks him if he can go see his dad tomorrow and let him know Joe says yes now off to bed both of you it's getting late ok good night Joe Barry says as Iris says good night dad. The next day Joe takes Barry to see his dad hi dad hey slugger how are you Henry asks him? I'm good dad I talked to aunt Grace an uncle Will last night and they said I could go stay with them in Ohio and to high school there. That's great Bare but I won't go if you don't want me too I know your innocent I will try to find away to get you out dad Barry look at me I want you to stop worrying about me and take care of yourself Barry that's all that matters is that you know I'm innocent and for you to live your life it's what your mom and I would want an I'm fine. OK dad I love you I love you to son. It's the last week of July and Barry is packed and ready for his trip Iris, Joe and Barry spend a lot of time doing fun things before his trip. It's August first Joe and Iris take are at the airport with Barry he tells them no crying I'll be back for Christmas as Joe says yes you will son Iris says you better call me and text me also video chat everyday I will Barry tells her as he says who else am I going to talk to about everything your my best friend and that will never change. Iris starts tearing up hey no crying Barry says as he hears his plane being called to be boarding he hugs Joe and says thank you for everything I love you awe Bear I love you to son take care of yourself and call everyday I will Barry says he turns to his best friend as he says take care of him and yourself I will she says love you Barry call when you get there she says as she hugs him with tears in her eyes. Barry turns to bored the plane with tears in his eyes too as soon as he knows that they can't see him the tears start falling. Barry is scared all he knows he's leaving behind but he is excited to be somewhere he can start a new Barry's plane land's at the Lima airport Barry was so excited to be off the plane!! He calls Iris as soon as he was off the plane. Iris answers with hey Bear how was the plane ride he said he was happy to be on the ground and it was awesome and terrifying at the same time tell me everything she said he was about to when he seen his aunt Grace with a sign that says Barry on it he told Iris he would call her back his aunt was there. Aunt Grace he says as he hugs her wow Barry you got tall as she hugged him back OK let's go get your stuff then grab a bite to eat before we go home OK sounds good Barry says. As they get in she asks him do you want to eat? do you have big belly burger here? yes we do she says as they eat at big belly burger they talk an catch up he thanks her for the food and for letting him live with them. Grace tells him they are excited to have him there as she tells him that they had his room set up for him and he could repaint it if he wants to. Grace tells him that she called Joe and Iris to see what his favorite color was and Iris said it was red so we had it painted red for you Barry thanked her and said that they didn't have to do that for him as Grace says it was nothing we just want you to feel at home and be happy like any fifteen year old boy would. They get to the house and he looks as he says we live here? it's huge they get out the call and walk inside as Grace shows Barry to his room as he sees it has it's own bathroom and its huge and his room is as Joe's house and he his closet is a huge walk in closet he's excited as he looks he sees that his bed is a huge king sizes bed as well. He video chats Iris and showing off his room and it's huge bathroom and closet she says I'm jealous of your new room as she says I see they painted it red they talk about his plane ride and the rest of his day they spend hours talking and catching up with each other then Grace calls him down for dinner he tells Iris bye and he loves her and sends his love to Joe.


End file.
